Forbidden
by FinchelFeels
Summary: "W-We, could be friends. I-If you wanted to I mean..." She mumbled. Ron smiled slightly and replied, "Sure, that would be great." He reached over to her and hugged her slightly, making butterflies appear in her stomach. AU 7th year.
1. Standing up for her

Hermione Granger boarded the Hogwarts Express for her final year of school at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to start the year as head girl, she had been waiting for this since she had started Hogwarts. As usual she was the first in the prefect compartment being head girl and all she had to make a good impression for all the other prefects and students. She looked around the compartment and walked over to her seat where she pulled out a book from her bag and began to read. She wonder who the new head boy would be, she knew that it would be someone from a different house. _Probably a Ravenclaw. _She thought as she turned a page. _It defiantly wouldn't be a Slytherin. _She began to drum her fingers against the table, wondering what will happen in the year to come.

* * *

Ron Weasley boreded the train and headed straight for the prefects compartment, where he would begin his third year as a Slytherin prefect. He wasn't usually this early but he left for the platform before the rest of his family, he really couldn't be bothered for the smothering of his mum. He walked to the prefects compartment with his hands deep in his pockets, looking around the train. When he reached the Prefects compartment, he saw someone sat down reading. He didn't have to guess who it was. _Of course Granger would be here this early._ He thought knowingly, opening the door and stepping in. He coughed into his hands to make his presence known.

Hermione looked up and turned around to see Ron Weasley standing in the door looking quite smug. _Oh joy, just what I need. _She quickly turned back to her book and tried to ignore him as he walked over to his seat on the other side of the compartment. She grabbed the edges of her book as he tapped the table with his fingertips continuously, looking out the window sighing. She looked back down at her book and tried hard to concentrate on the words on the pages but could not. "Do you _mind_? I'm trying to read here." She snapped having enough of his silly games. She knew that he was only antagonising her for the fun of it. He looked over to her and raised an eyebrow before turning back towards the window and mumbling something that sounded like, "As If you don't read enough." She huffed and went back to her book. _  
_

* * *

It was only 2 hours after the train had departed from the station and Hermione was checking all the prefects were in the compartment so they could be assign to their duties for the year. "Alright everyone, Dumbledore has decided to form a house unity. Which means the person you petrols with will be from another house. That said, you will have some choice on who you are paired with, and I have personally made sure that you won't be paired with someone you hate-"

"How considerate of you Mudblood." Malfoy snarled, earning some sniggers from the prefects and glares from others.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy." Ron said from the back of the compartment. All head turned to face him and most jaws were dropped, including Hermione's. Did Ron Weasley, Slytherin Prefect, the boy who she thought hated her just stand up for her? She looked at him for no more than a few moments before coughing into her hand and straightening her back. "Um...thank you Ronald. As I was saying, you will only have the one choice, so please choose carefully because you won't be able to change your mind after. Any questions?" All the prefects shook their heads. "Well then you may go."

Ron was the first to leave, he stormed out slamming the door behind him. Hermione's eyes followed him until he was completely out of sight. She sighed and rubbed her eyes after everyone had left. She collected her paperwork and sorted it out into a neat pile on her table before leaving to find Harry and Nevile.

She soon found them sitting in a compartment with Ginny. She walked in and sat down next to Nevile. "You look like shit Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked leaning towards his best friend.

"Malfoy called me a Mudblood in the middle of the prefects meeting and...Ron stuck up for me." She told them.

"Ron? As in my brother Ron?" Ginny asked, clearly shocked that her brother would stick up for someone and go against Malfoy.

Hermione nodded. "Don't dwell on it Hermione, He's just probably after something." Harry snarled. Ginny frowned at her boyfriends comment but didn't say anything, she knew that it would be pointless.

"That might be Harry but I still have to thank him." Hermione said sitting back. Harry opened his mouth but Ginny have him a glare and he shut his mouth straight away.

**Okay so here it is. I have changed so much and this story will take a totally different turn. Now before I get a load of reviews asking questions about certain things I'm just making some things clear. Ron is the _only _member if his family that has been placed into Slytherin, He isn't friends with Draco at all, infact hates him. He is a very secluded person and doesn't have any friends, He will befriend Hermione before any Romantic stuff happens. I want that to be clear. **

**If you have any questions, please PM me but please please review and tell me if you like the changes.**


	2. He's just Ron Weasley

Hermione looked over to Ron for what seemed like the millionth time that minute. It had only been a mere three days since they had all been back at Hogwarts but Hermione was having a hard time actually talking to Ron. She knew that they wouldn't have much time or any opportunities to talk but it was frustrating her so much. She picked at her mash and sighed. Why did this matter so much to her? It was just Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley who stuck up for her, Ron Weasley who gave her that long stare on the train, Ron Weasley who hadn't a friend in the world and looked extremely lonely all of the time. It wouldn't be so bad if she thanked him and in return offered some sort of friendship. _Besides, Ginny always tells me at home he's quite lively and funny. I would love to see that side of him._

She shook her head and noticed that everyone was heading up to their common rooms. She stood up and collected her books only to turn to the trophy room, as did the other prefects, for the daily meeting. She stumbled past the other prefects but was struggling with the amount of books she was holding. Malfoy stuck out his foot in front of her and she tripped over it, but she didn't meet the floor. She looked up to see a certain red-head holding her inches away from the ground, she took a deep breath as she searched his eyes, She never knew how blue they were. He stared down at her and gulped, he quickly lifted her up and scratched the back of his neck.

She re-positioned herself and picked her books up then walked to the front of the room. "Erm...what was I- oh yes, I have been told by Professor Dumbledore that your partners for the year," She quickly shot a shy glance at Ron and handed a sheet of parchment out. "These are your partners, and I'm sorry to inform you but there will be no changes made to the list so if you don't like it you will have to deal with it." After the prefects mumbled between themselves and every knew their partners, Hermione dismissed them but asked that Ron stayed behind.

"It seems you have a thing for keeping me out of harms way Ron Weasley." She joked after a moment of awkward silence. Ron looked up from his feet and gave her a shy smile.

"Yeah, well...you're my little sisters best friend, don't want you to get hurt or anything...yano..." He looked back down at his feet and Hermione walked a little closer to him.

"You know, we're partners for the whole year, I'd love if every patrol wasn't as awkward as this now." She paused. "You're a pretty nice guy Ron, and I'd love to maybe be..friends..." Ron looked back up at her and his eyes widened.

"F-Friends? Me and you?" Ron stuttered.

Hermione shyly shrugged. "Yes, why not?"

"W-Well...you're best friends with Harry Potter for one, and he hates me." He reminded her.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "And? Just because Harry dislikes you doesn't mean I have to."

Ron shifted on his feet and looked up at her. "I don't know..." He muttered.

Hermione looked down at the ground feeling extremely disappointed. "Oh. Well that's perfectly fine...I mean we can just do petrol together.."

"No no! I just...I'm in Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor and..."

Hermione lifted a hand to stop him. "You don't have to explain yourself, I understand. Lets just agree to do patrols and get through the year." Ron just stared at her unable to say anything.

"Erm..yeah...o-okay." He nodded. "Well, I have to go back to my common room...so.."

"Ron, we have patrols, remember?" He nodded again and turned to walk out leaving her confused.

* * *

Hermione looked at her watch and yawned looking at Ron from the corner of her eye. _Why is he so confusing? I thought he would be grateful for someone offering friendship but he was so ungrateful! Just because she was a Gryffindor and she was a Slytherin, that was just hurtful to be frank. The ungrateful prat! _"I think we should stop now. It's late." She said walking ahead.

Ron grabbed her hand and Hermione stop and took a deep breath. He was holding her hand. _He was **holding** her **hand**! _"You're not mad at me are you?" He asked.

"N-no." She whispered. "Can I have my hand back?" She asked. Ron automatically let go of her hand and he blushed.

"Sorry..." Hermione turned around and smiled at him slightly, but then rushed off down the corridor. She leaned against the wall and held a hand against her chest. _Why am I so...nervous...its not like I fancy him or anything...no, I mean he's a Slytherin...he's Ron Weasley... _

"Bugger." She whispered to no one.

**Review pleasee.**


End file.
